Scooby Doo 2 Better Transformations
by benderjam
Summary: This is my own version of the scene from Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed where Scooby and Shaggy drink the chemicals and begin to transform.


Scooby Doo Monsters 2 Better Transformations

Scooby and Shaggy had just found the secret laboratory beneath the old mining camp. Shaggy walked away from Scooby to look at some things while Scooby went to a refrigerator that had a reflective door. Scooby opened the door and chuckled as he saw some glass veils and cups that had colored chemicals.

Scooby grabbed a vile of a yellow chemical and happily said, "Remmonade!"

He drank the chemical and his nose began to grow freakishly large. Meanwhile Shaggy was looking at some letters and began to turn around while saying, "Hey Scoob, look at those…"

He stopped when his eyes widened and he saw that Scooby had transformed into a horrible monster. Scooby looked at Shaggy with a curious expression; Scooby had an orange belly and his mouth was orange; his face and some of his skin were green. His eyes were now on short eye stocks sticking out of the top of his head. His hind legs were gone and he had six orange and green tentacles where his legs used to be. His tentacles were holding more veils of chemicals and he was holding another veil of a red chemical in his left hand.

Scooby looked at Shaggy with confusion as Shaggy pointed at him and said, "Scooby Doo! You turned into a freaking monster!"

While he said this Scooby looked his reflection in the back of the refrigerator door, which also had a mirror. When he saw that he had turned into a monster he screamed and his tentacles moved around after dropping the veils on the ground.

Shaggy walked to Scooby and took the veil of the red chemical out of Scooby's hand and said, "You don't eat stuff that glows!"

Shaggy started looking through the veils in the refrigerator with a worried expression.

As he looked he said, "One of these has got to be an antidote!"

He then grabbed a vile that had a blue chemical in it and he held it out for Scooby and said, "Here try this Scoob. It looks midissal."

Scooby took the vile and began to drink it while Shaggy saw a small bit of the blue chemical on his finger.

Shaggy licked it off his finger while Scooby drank the rest of the chemical and said, "Tastes like str…"

He stopped talking as he closed his eyes and started shaking his body in a strange fashion while Scooby did the same thing. Scooby's eyes started moving around as he shook his entire body around.

Shaggy turned and stared in the opposite direction of the refrigerator and said, "Strawberries!"

He then turned and looked at his reflection in the back of the refrigerator door (camera only shows close up of his head) and smiled as he said, "I'm okay Scoob!"

But immediately after he finished his statement his eyes widened in shock and fear and his mouth dropped open in fear (camera zooms out to show the rest of his body). He looked at his reflection to see that the long white sleeves from his clothes had disappeared. He also saw that he had different shoes and his green shirt had gotten smaller and his pants were thinner. But none of these things scarred him; he was terrified to see that he now had boobs and that his arms were thinner with different hands. He also saw that his stomach was now thinner and that he had a bare midriff (look it up if you don't know). He was also wearing black high-heels and he had his arms to his sides in fear. Shaggy now had the body of a girl his age but his head was still the same.

He turned to Scooby with a terrified expression as he pointed both his fingers at his body and said, "I've got a chick's body!"

He gasped when he saw that Scooby now looked like the Tasmanian Devil from the Loony Tunes.

Scooby looked at Shaggy with a frightened expression as he said, "I'm the Rasmanian Revil!"

He then looked angry and began acting like the Tasmanian Devil as he went, "Blaaa! Blurowo!"

Shaggy turned back to the refrigerator with a worried expression and he kneeled down and began looking through the veils. He picked up a small vile but then through it behind his back; then he picked up a vile with another blue chemical and splashed it on Scooby's face and poured it down his throat. Shaggy shook around for a moment before his head began to transform. Shaggy's face changed to the point where it looked like the face of an attractive girl his age and his hair grew long and straight like a girl his age; his hair grew long enough to where the tip of each strand of hair was touching the top of his shoulders. He turned to the mirror in the back of the refrigerator door and saw his new face (the rest of his body was the same as before).

He gasped in fear but after a moment he smiled and thought to himself, "I'm smoking hot!"

He turned to Scooby with a smile and said, "I'm a hot chick!"

Shaggy noticed that his voice had changed to a gentle, soft, and nice voice of a girl his age. Scooby now was in his normal dog form when he saw Shaggy but he began to continue to change when Shaggy turned away from him. Shaggy smiled as he stroked his hands through his long hair and looked down at his female body. His smile disappeared and he had an expression of curiosity as he grabbed the front of his pants and held it out some.

Scooby was now shaking around and making a few weird sounds while Shaggy looked in his pants and quietly said, "So that's what that thing looks like."

Then Shaggy let go of the front of his pants and held out the front of his shirt collar and looked at his new boobs. Meanwhile Scooby stopped shaking and two heads grew out of his shoulders (right next to his neck). The two heads looked exactly like his normal head and they all hummed in confusion at the same time. The heads turned to their sides and began looking at each other (the original head, the one in the middle, looked back and forth at he other two). When his three heads saw each other they screamed at the same time.

Then they all turned forward to Shaggy (who is still a girl) and they said, "Raggy!"

Shaggy now had an expression of curiosity as he had his hands open against the bulges in his shirt where his boobs were.

He moved his hands some as he said, "So that's what it feels like to have these."

Then all of Scooby's three heads yelled, "Raggy!"

Shaggy turned to Scooby and he screamed some and jumped back when he saw that Scooby had three heads. He turned to the refrigerator with a worried expression and looked through the veils of chemicals. He pulled a veil that had a green chemical out and shook it to pour it on Scooby's face, but he shook it so that the chemical would go into all three of Scooby's mouths. He watched as Scooby began to shake as he was about to transform; Shaggy looked at the veil in his hand and saw that it still had some of the green chemical in it. He stared into space with a smile as he got an idea; Shaggy pointed the bottom of the veil up and poured the chemical into his mouth and drank it. After it the veil was empty Shaggy tossed it away and Shaggy began spinning around. When he stopped spinning he looked at his reflection in the back of the refrigerator door. He smiled at what he saw; his body did not change; he still looked like the beautiful girl he transformed into earlier but his clothes had changed. Shaggy was now barefoot and was wearing a green bikini with green straps on the back of the top; it was the same shade of green that his shirt was before he transformed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror while Scooby spun around as he quickly transformed. As Scooby began to slow down Shaggy quickly turned to Scooby and when he turned his long straight hair moved through the air near his neck before stopping and dangling onto his shoulders.

Shaggy's mouth was open with a huge smile as he looked at Scooby and said, "I'm a hot bikini model!"

Scooby then stopped spinning and he was wearing glasses and had white hair like Albert Einstein. Scooby's voice had changed to where he sounded like a sophisticated scientist.

He then began to take a couple of veils from the refrigerator while saying, "My god! It seems as if I've become… ludicrously intelligent!"

While Scooby continued talking he began mixing the chemicals while Shaggy looked at his reflection with a smile and began swaying his hips like a girl. He put his left hand on his hip like a girl continued to pose in front of the mirror. He moved his right hand through his long hair to make it stretch into the air some, then he moved a few small strands away from his eyes. As Shaggy posed and looked his reflection he smiled and winked at himself and made kissing faces in the mirror as if he was a girl trying to win a guy.

While Shaggy posed Scooby mixed the chemicals and continued his previous statement as he said, "It's awful! Oh I long for the blissful ignorance of my formal self. Chasing cats, and my rear end, eating my own vomit! Oh those were wonderful times!"

Shaggy looked at Scooby but wasn't paying attention to what he said and he said, "Check this out Scooby Doo!"

Shaggy then swayed his hip to his left like a girl with his left arm bent with his hand holding his hip. His right arm was bent up and his right hand was against the right side of his head, which was slightly turned away from Scooby. He smiled at Scooby as he made an attractive look with his eyes; Shaggy was trying to show Scooby how pretty he was as a girl in a green bikini.

Scooby continued to mix the two chemicals and he began to shake them while saying, "Hush now buffoon! This is a highly combustible synthesis."

Shaggy did not change his position but he looked at Scooby with confusion and asked, "What?"

Scooby then mixed the chemicals to where the one in his right paw was a light blue and the one in his left paw was a light green that was bubbling and he yelled, "I'm going to transform us back!"

Shaggy stood straight immediately with his hands at his sides and he had a shocked expression on his attractive female face.

Shaggy immediately reached for the veil with the green chemical and yelled, "No way geek!"

When he took the veil Scooby said, "What?! What?!"

Shaggy then looked at the wall on the opposite side of the room and yelled, "I'm gonna stay this way foreveeeeer!"

He then through the veil at the wall in slow motion while Scooby yelled, "Noooooooo!"

Then when the veil hit the wall it caused an explosion in the room.

**Author's note: Well you know the rest. I wrote this because I feel this part in Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed should have been something like this, especially the part where Shaggy also gets a girl's head and hair. For you teens who like things about curse words and (you know what) I wrote it like this so it would be appropriate for children. I feel it should be appropriate for children so it can suit the movie which was definitely meant for that.**


End file.
